


Pikachu Farted

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Electrified Farts, Farting, Gen, Sore anus, ghost farts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Never feed beans to a Pikachu or you will regret it.





	Pikachu Farted

"PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Pikachu wailed as he was sent flying across Celadon City by the power of a massive electrified fart coming in a straight line out of his ass. He flew all over the city making swirls and loops and bouncing off the rooftops until the fart petered out and he fell in a heap with a sore anus.

"Chaaaaaaaaaa."

Unfortunately he landed in Lavender Town. A ghost farted on him.


End file.
